


And Ode to Your Lips

by klixxy



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Poetic, Randomness, Romance, Short & Sweet, Vague, and his lips, especially his lips, i just needed them kissing, idk man, its basically just javi being obsessed with yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klixxy/pseuds/klixxy
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Yuzuru Hanyu’s lips aren’t as soft as they are made out to be.They part under his own.They taste not of ice and snow but of tomatoes and a peculiar taste of ranch salad. They are not cold, like his skin after a competition, like the smooth face of the rink, but are warm, pulsing, like the touch of a far-away star.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 45





	And Ode to Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what i'm doing anymore, but i'm just obsessed with writing/reading cute/angsty javi/yuzu lately so.... adjnkaw,snmf i just needed them to kiss guys,,,, i just needed them to kiss

Contrary to popular belief, Yuzuru Hanyu’s lips aren’t as soft as they are made out to be. 

They part under his own. 

They taste not of ice and snow but of tomatoes and a peculiar taste of ranch salad. They are not cold, like his skin after a competition, like the smooth face of the rink, but are warm, pulsing, like the touch of a far-away star. They are not as full as they seem, instead just slightly too thin under his own, slightly too small. They do not chase into his own, they do not overtake him with the strength and dominance of the warrior he is on the ice, the great strength he wields. And yet they do not yield under his own tongue, like the way it would seem while staring at his soft gala performances, the gentle, intimate way he kisses the ice, the pink strands of his costume fluttering in the wind like flower petals in bloom.

They push back against his mouth, and yet they do not overtake it. 

They part quietly, carefully, letting him deepen the kiss, letting him taste Yuzuru Hanyu. And the hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, closer, familiar as they are, are not cold. 

They are not cold, like they are after he skates, like they are after a dark, disappointing bronze. 

They are warm. 

Intoxicating.

And the taste of his mouth, under his, is so, breathtakingly normal, yet it is addicting, making Javier want to taste more, more, _more._

For a moment, Javier thinks, past the sweet scent of cherry tomatoes, past the ranch salad, he can taste the stars, cool, throbbing against his tongue. For a moment, he thinks he can taste the moon within Yuzuru Hanyu’s mouth. 

He can taste the world.

And despite all of his long-winded, unrealistic fantasies of pure, snow-soft lips and cold, fairy hands, leaving him tingly, despite all of his otherworldly dreams of a mouth tasting like honey, like lavender, like rain, Javier thinks that this is more than enough.

These surprisingly normal, chapped lips, tasting of cherry tomato, and the hands of a human, wrapped around his own, warm and beating with a heart he can feel, thumping against his own, are more than enough.

They are not the best he has felt, under his own lips,

They are not the strangest he has tasted,

Not even the most gentle or dominant.

But they are enough.

Yuzuru Hanyu’s lips, curling upwards, smiling against Javier's mouth, are more, more, _more_, 

than 

enough.


End file.
